Vertigo
by pororo90
Summary: Cause bullet rip the sky/"Apakah kau merindukanku, sweetheart?"/Kau pikir aku ini idiot! Mereka sengaja melepaskan Sasuke!/ Uang jaminan!/Sasuhina/AU/#14OFSHE 2016/ #Prompt: Black/ Bagian ke 3 dari 5 pentalogi hitam./ Mind to RnR?
**Petunjuk cara baca Black Pentalogi.**

 **#Baca 2 dari 5**

 **#Baca 1 dari 5**

 **#Baca 4 dari 5**

 **#Baca 3 dari 5**

 **Terakhir, #baca 5 dari 5**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Lights go down, it's dark_

 _The jungle is your head_

 _Can't rule your heart_

 _A feeling is so much stronger than_

 _A thought_

 _Your eyes are wide_

 _And though your soul_

 _It can't be bought_

 _Your mind can wander_

 _._ _._

* * *

.

.

 **Vertigo***

 **.**

 **An original story by Poochan**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Vertigo © U2**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU/Typos/Eyd/Mainstream/ooc,**

 **and another some madness and mistakes.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: Crime/Romance**

 **.**

.

.

Enjoy—

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum begitu lebar, hingga membuat seorang Shikamaru mengernyit dalam-dalam karena muak yang kentara. Mata sipit Shikamaru seperti busur panah dan mulut tipisnya terkatup erat seperti dilumuri lem.

.

"Hai sobat lama." Sasuke tak bisa menahan gelinya saat disadarinya si otak virus yang menjangkiti organisasinya adalah seorang Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru si tukang tidur di UKS ketika pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

Lalu lamunan mereka dipaksa kembali kepada masa SMA. Di mana mereka menjadi remaja biasa dengan gejolak pencarian jati diri. Sasuke si cassanova, atau Shikamaru si misterius.

Persamaan mereka adalah panjangnya rentetan absensi. Mereka nyaris tak pernah berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Kecuali hari ini.

Shikamaru menarik ujung pipinya membuat senyum tipis nan pahit. "Akhirnya kita berjumpa." Ujarnya datar tapi Sasuke tahu kalau hati Shikamaru pasti bergolak hebat.

..

.

Ingatan lama menerjang mereka seperti kilatan blitz. Tentang banyak hal yang membuat mereka bersebrang jalan. Tentang mengapa kedua teman itu terpaksa mengakhiri persahabatan karena sebuah jalan yang mereka pilih.

.

"Dulu kupikir, kau bisa menjadi terang dalam keluargamu yang pekat. Sayangnya darah lebih kental dari pada tekadmu."

"Itu sudah kulakukan Shikamaru. Kau tahu sendiri soal itu."

"Tsk. Omong kosong. Kalau kau mau bersih, tak mungkin kau membunuh Ino dan juga Chouji!" Tangan Shikamaru terkepal di atas meja.

"Aku tidak membunuh mereka!" Gigi Sasuke terkatup. Geramannya bahkan terdengar dingin.

"Persetan! Yang kutahu barang setan itu diedarkan keluargamu." Shikamaru balik menggeram.

.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya permainan ini tak pernah selesai."

"Tentu saja." Timpal Shikamaru datar. Ia telah menguasai emosinya lagi. Lelaki Nara itu menatap manik kelam Sasuke Uchiha. Tepat ke dalam sanubarinya, "Ini takkan selesai, karena kau tidak pernah berhenti melakukan kejahatan."

Sasuke menyeringai, _"Shikamaru yang naif." Batinnya mencemo'oh._

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana caraku membuatmu terjerat?" Suara riang Shikamaru membuat Sasuke begitu murka.

Sialan benar si nanas!

Bangsat!

Mata Sasuke menajam dan mengunci pergerakan Shikamaru seperti ular yang hendak mematuk mangsanya.

"Kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan, Sasuke. Bagaimana orang yang kau percaya ternyata adalah orang yang menghancurkanmu?"

.

Sasuke mengetatkan rahang. Nyaris menancapkan pulpen di sampinya ke mata Shikamaru yang berkilat penuh kemenangan.

.

Tidak!

.

Dia adalah Sasuke, dan darah Uchiha mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Darah kemenangan itu akan tetap membuatnya tetap beruntung meski sang malaikat maut sendiri yang menyatroninya.

.

Shikamaru memilih beranjak, meninggalkan ruangan isolasi di mana Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

***p99***

.

.

Aneh sekali.

Seorang Sasuke bukan pribadi yang suka duduk dan membiarkan Shikamaru menang.

Mereka bersaing.

Dan meski Shikamaru tahu apa yang terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu, nyatanya ia masih menyalahkan lelaki raven itu.

Ingatannya menggiringnya kepada sebuah kilasan balik sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan isolasi.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum jumawa, "Lain kali dengarkan Vertigo, Shikamaru. U2 akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana otakku bekerja. Get the friend so close, and the enemy closer." Ujarnya riang.

Shikamaru berdecih.

"Aku adalah Uchiha. Catat itu."

.

.

Shikamaru mengabaikan semua omong kosong Uchiha Sasuke. Dan memilih memasuki ruangannya sendiri.

.

Ia meraih pematik di sakunya. Dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam kotaknya.

Sial!

Dia butuh yang lebih nendang dari rokok sebetulnya, dan sake bukan pilihan jenius sekarang.

Jadi sambil menyedot batang sialan itu, ia memejamkan mata, berharap ia menemukan ketenangannya.

.

Hanya sepersekian detik saat tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu di komputer analog di ruanggannya. Mengabaikan laptop yang menganggur dan menjadikan benda tipis itu sebagai ganjalan berkas.

Dia sedang mengunduh lagu U2 dan mendenarkan seksama saat Iruka datang dengan muka pucat.

***p90***

.

.

"Kapten!"

"Ada apa?!" Shikamaru menerima berkas yang diberikan Iruka.

Ia membaca sekilas dan melemparkan map berwarna hitam ke lantai. "Sialan! Berengsek!" Shikamaru mengumpat keras, "Bagaimana aku baru mendengar hal ini sekarang?!" Makinya marah.

Umino Iruka membungkuk, tanda penyesalan yang dalam. "Pengacaranya menjaminnya dengan persetujuan para petinggi. Dan lagipula kasus ini sudah diambil alih oleh pusat. Mereka menyerahkan kasus ini pada divisi utama dan meminta seluruh berkas Sasuke Uchiha."

.

Mata Shikamaru memincing, ada yang menurutnya konyol di sini. Ia duduk di kursinya dan tertawa ketas-keras. Bukan jenis tawa hangat yang keluar karena menganggap itu lucu. Tapi sebuah tawa dingin yang membekukan, "Jaminan? Mereka melepaskan seorang kriminal?!"

.

"Mereka memindahkannya, bukan melepaskannya." Iruka mengoreksi.

.

BRAK!

BRUUAAKKK!

.

.

Shikamaru meratakan meja kerjanya, "Kalian pikir aku ini idot ya?! Sasuke akan lari. Ini hanya settingan. Terbitkan surat pencekalan! Perketat bandara, pelabuhan dan jalur kereta. Percayalah, mereka sengaja membiarkan Sasuke kabur, bangsat!"

Iruka sejenak gemetar, tapi dengan sigap ia berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tersengal dan menatap garang pada mejanya.

.

.

Shikamaru tersenyum pedih saat lagu itu tiba pada refrainnya.

.

 _"Hello, Hello_

 _(Hola!)_

 _I'm at a place called Vertigo_

 _(D?nde est?!)_

 _It's everything I wish I didn't know_

 _Except you give me something_

 _I can feel, feel!_

 _._

 _The night is full of holes_

 _'Cause bullets rip the sky_

 _of ink with gold_

 _they twinkle_

 _as the boys play rock and roll_

 _they know that they can't dance_

 _at least they know_

 _I can't stand the beat_

 _I'm asking for the check"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Dia mengincar Hinata!"_

.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya terhenyak. Buru-buru ia membuka flip handphonenya dan menekan angka tujuh.

"Kode SOS." katanya lugas, tanpa ada sapaan basa-basi.

.

.

 *****p90*****

.

Hinata meraih benda persegi yang terus bergetar di saku celemeknya, menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya, "Hallo?"

" _Missing me, Sweetheart?!"_ Dan Hinata merasa tengkuknya merinding, terutama saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari perutnya dan desah napas panas yang membakar tengkuknya dan sebuah hidung yang menyedot semua aroma kebahagiaannya.

.

Pria itu, datang lagi untuk menuntut haknya yang Hinata perdayai. Yang Hinata hianati dengan membongkar segala jaringan gelap Sasuke kepada kepolisian.

.

Dan Hinata tak bisa berkutik, mati gaya dengan Sasuke yang memelukanya dari belakang dan sebuah handphone android yang jatuh ke lantai karena kehilangan gravitasi.

.

" _This is vertigo, baby..._ " Sasuke Membiarkan pisau lipat tajam itu menggores baju Hinata hingga koyak. Mungkin juga, ia akan _menghabisi_ Hinata sekarang.

.

 *****BREAK LINE******

.

.

A/n:

.

.

Okey.. ini adalah bagian **ketiga** dari **Pentalogi Black** Stories.

.

I like U2 so muuuccchhh. Meski bahasanya nggak ngerti (Kayak spanyol gitu trus di mix bahasa Inggris) Lagunya enak banget! Dan saya lagi suka dengan genrenya (rock alternative) waktu saya nulis fict ini.

.

Kepada semua pihak yang membantu saya. _**Terutama reader saya, guys.. you so awesome! Hahaha...**_

.

Saya suka sebait dari lagu ini. 'Coz bullet rip the sky' yuhu... kalo diterjemahin (versi saya) artinya sih kurang lebih, 'karena peluru mengoyak angkasa' Wooohoooo keren banget ituh!

Dan mungkin ini jatohnya songfict. But, I don't care deh, bukan sekali ini aja saya ngelanggar aturan. #Nyengir.

.

Tetep sabar ya teman-teman...

I'll be back!

Salam hangat, poochan.


End file.
